Talk:Server
Linking servers Does anyone has any idea how I could link 4 servers together in order to achieve a max player population of 256??? Victor Lazlo 03:09, 16 November 2008 (UTC) :Try using Server Portals. : :Theres a script command to run them, as well as DMs can make them from the creator. : :Just assign it to create a server portal at a certain spot when the module loads. : :If the servers are on the same PC, different ports will be needed for each server. : :If you need anymore help, email Ase123@hotmail.co.uk : :-Zephious Playable through direct connect only The first question for why I created this page is likely to be, who would need to read this? Well as it turns out there is some tricky aspects from server hosting using only direct connect. The first part to this issue is to actually get your server up. Despite how complex this issue has been for others allow me to simplify it for you. http://portforward.com/english/applications/port_forwarding/Neverwinter_Nights/default.htm That website explains in exact detail how to forward your ports in nwn(which is necessary for people to connect to it for any long period of time) and it even explains how to setup a static IP address(if you're not already familiar with it). This is necessary because direct connect requires you have the same address -everytime-. Ok you got your server up, well it's time to mess with your head a bit. The IP address listed in IP address section is -wrong-. Your actual IP address can be found by googling "my ip address" or using an IP address reader website such as "myipaddress.com". THIS is the IP you will give your players to connect to. Do not try to use LAN and get the IP from there because it will NOT work. 04:53, December 7, 2012 (UTC)Highv Priest * No, there is really nothing tricky about using only direct connect. If anyone can connect to a server, then anyone can connect to that server via direct connect. (You have to get the ports opened for hosting via GameSpy as well.) So to get the "only" part, you just have to get rid of the GameSpy listing, which is done by not posting it to the internet. (Information about that was just added to this article.) : You do not need to have a static IP address to allow direct connections. An IP address that changes every once in a while does make life slightly more complicated for players, but it does not prohibit connecting directly. (After all, whether the address changes or not, you need some way to get the address to the players. Presumably the same method allows getting a new address to the players.) : The local IP address listed by the server is not wrong per se, but it is the wrong address to be looking at. (Information about this was just added to the IP address article.) I suppose this is a tricky part about not using a GameSpy listing, since you would need to look up your external IP address, but that is really not that difficult to do. Especially if you know of a wiki that allows anonymous editing. ;) --The Krit (talk) 16:01, December 7, 2012 (UTC) :*Do you realize that Gamespy is no longer supporting many games including NWN? There is no LAN listing, and only direct connect works. 14:36, December 10, 2012 (UTC) ::* Somehow I doubt GameSpy affects the LAN listing. They affect the internet listing, but the LAN listing works without an internet connection. In any event, if the goal is "direct connect only", you probably still want to go through the trouble of making sure the game is not posted to the internet, just in case someone resurrects the GameSpy listing. ::: Let's see about the timing of things... I know the internet listing was working shortly before my earlier post. Was it working at the time of it? ... The reports I see are close, but unfortunately they are dated as "X days ago" instead of an actual time stamp. So the original post might have been made just towards the end of its relevance (assuming no one resurrects the internet listings), and it might have been made in response to the loss of the internet listing. However, if it was the latter, it was poorly named. "Playable through direct connect only" suggests other options are undesirable, not that other options are unavailable. --The Krit (talk) 15:22, December 10, 2012 (UTC)